the_all_glee_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Christmas
Last Christmas par Wham! est présenté dans "Un Miracle De Noël", le dixième épisode de la saison deux. Elle est chantée par Finn, Mercedes (Album version uniquement), et Rachel, avec back-up des New Directions (version de l'album seulement). En raison de la tentative avortée de Rachel pour obtenir le pardon de Finn, elle chante cette chanson dans une tentative de le reconquérir. Ils ont chanté ensemble ce tout en magasinant pour un arbre de Noël pour les New Directions (car Sue a détruit l'autre), après Rachel dit que c'est sa chanson préférée de Noël. Cependant, Finn a tourné vers le bas et à gauche avant d'arriver à un arbre. Le casting de Glee a enregistré une couverture exclusive de la chanson qui a été publié le 23 Novembre 2009 et a été réédité en 2010 sur Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Dans la version de l'album; Mercedes, avec New Directions, chantent les chœurs. Traduction Noël Dernier Paroles New Directions: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Yeah, yeah) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Haaah) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Rachel: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (New Directions: Gave it away) This year (Mercedes: This year) to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (New Directions: Special) Once bitten and twice shy I kept my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? (Finn: Oh) Well, it's been a year Finn and Rachel: It doesn't surprise me (Mercedes: Yeah) (Rachel: Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it Finn and Rachel with New Directions: With a note saying "I love you" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (Rachel: Gave it away) This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (Finn: I'll give it someone special) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away New Directions: This year to save me from tears (Mercedes: Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Finn: I'll give it someone special) Bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Aahhh Yyyy) bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum (Finn: Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh, oh) bum bum bum bum bum bum (Rachel: Aahhh) Finn and Rachel: A crowded room friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice Rachel: My god I thought you were someone to rely on (Finn: Someone to rely on) Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on Finn and Rachel: A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man under cover but you tore me apart (tore me apart) (Mercedes: Ooh oohh) (Rachel: Oh, oh) Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again Finn and Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Gave you my heart) But the very next day (Very next day) you gave it away (You gave it away) This year to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Rachel: Oh, oh, oh) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you (Rachel: You gave me away) gave it away This year to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Rachel: Special) New Directions: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Finn and Rachel: Gave you my heart) Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Mercedes: Ohhh, ohhh) En Plus... Category:Finn Hudson Category:Rachel Berry Category:L Category:Saison 2 Category:Un Miracle De Noël Category:Mercedes Jones